There's Magic
by renthead57
Summary: Starts out during Two Bodies in a Lab and then goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the quotes that come directly from any of the episodes.

Summary: A take on what Bones and Booth were thinking during 'Two Bodies in a Lab' and more…

Author's Note: Bones's thoughts are italized and Booth's thoughts are in bold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her computer. Angela had convinced Brennan to try online dating, and it seemed like she had found someone she liked.

Firsttimer34551: It's been two weeks of typing; I think we're ready to have a meal, if only to give our fingers a rest.

Temperance paused for a minute. Was she really ready to meet this person? Sure, he was good looking, and funny, and talking to him for the past two weeks had been going great, but actually meeting would make this real.

Doc206: I'm enjoying the anonymity.

It was true. As long as this was just an online relationship, she _was_ free to date other people. Other people, of course being a gorgeous FBI agent by the name of Seeley Booth. Yes, she had finally admitted to herself that the warm, fuzzy feelings she had for her partner were not simply because she was with him so often.

Brennan was interrupted from her thoughts when her boss,. Dr. Goodman, came into her office, announcing that there were new bones for her to look at. She agreed to meet David for dinner before signing off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brennan and her team were examining the bones when Booth entered the platform, along with another FBI agent she didn't recognize. Brennan felt her knees go a little weak, as they always did whenever she saw Booth.

'_Get control of yourself, Bones. He's never going to feel the same way about you, so you're just going to need to reign in your feelings because you're going to have to be working side-by-side with him almost everyday, and you have to be able concentrate.'_

"So, you're dating online?" **It's Bones, she's not supposed to be dating online. She's _supposed_ to be dating me. God, being in love _sucks_.**

Booth introduced the team to the agent with him, Jamie Kenton. Brennan didn't like the look of him from the very beginning, but she decided to swallow her misgivings and not cause a problem.

"So, what if your computer date's a psycho?" _He's just not going to let this drop, is he?_

"Only about a billion people date online." **Not helping Angela. I'm supposed to make Bones think her date is going to turn out to be a psycho killer and then she'll run into my arms. Haha, that's funny Booth. _That's_ going to happen.**

"Yeah, I have." _Great, Hodgins dates online. Maybe I should be worried about my date._

"You know, whatever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room, eyes meeting, that old black magic gets you in its spell?" _Yes, Booth, I know what that magic feels like. I feel it every time I look at you._ _But there's no way I can let him know that_.

"There's no such thing as magic."

"Oh, there's magic." **There's definitely magic. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bones retreated to her office, deciding to try and cram more paperwork in before she was dragged off to a crime scene her hunky FBI agent. A knock on the door disrupted her from her work, and she looked up to see Booth leaning in her doorway.

"So, this online dating thing…" His voice had suddenly taken a more serious tone. It was obvious that he was worried about this.

"Don't wory Booth, I've checked the guy ourt. No criminal record, no much as even a parking ticket. He's safe."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Bones. You know I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know. And thanks Booth, that means a lot to me." She didn't know what inspired this seriously protective streak in Booth, but she'd take any form of affection she could get. Booth was always protective, this was just a new way of showing it.

"Well, we better get headed to the warehouse. We're meeting everyone else down there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ninety percent of the flesh is missing because of mutilation and post mortem anthropophagi caused by canine scavenging." Bones flatly stated the facts into her voice recorder. This was by far one of the most gruesome cases she had worked.

"Do they have to stay here?" Apparently Zach was as freaked out by the vicious dogs in the cages as Bones was.

After a few minutes of inspecting the body and formulating theories, Brennan's cellphone rang. Much to Booth's chagrin, it happened to be David.

"Brennan? Just working. Yeah, of course. I'm starving. Seven thirty, okay, yes. I'll meet you there." Brennan hung up her phone, gazing off into space for a moment before snapping back to attention. "My reservation just got pushed by a few extra minutes." _Honestly, I wouldn't be all that upset if this date got cancelled entirely. _Bones knew she should be excited about this. She was finally getting out dating. _Yeah, I'd be excited about dating a beautiful FBI agent who really cares about me, but I just can't seem to muster up the excitement to go on an unspeakably awkward date with a man I met over the internet. Booth was right. There's no magic in that._

"Oh, a few extra minutes. Great." Of course Booth was bitter. The love of his life was going on a date with another man. **This isn't the way it's supposed to happen. Why can't I just suck it up and tell her how I feel about her? … Oh, right. Because she'd slap me and tell me that we're partners and it'd be inappropiate to have anything more than a working relationship. Screw appropiate. I love her and I want to be with her.**

"What?"

"Nothing." **Okay, I'm giving her attitude, but I don't care even a little bit.**

"You disapprove?" _Yes, please Booth, disapprove. Give me a good reason not to go on this date._

"I said great."

"With attitude." **Caught me, Bones.**

"Don't go overboard with psychology. It's not your thing." **Yes, definitely don't go overboard with psychology because if you do, then you'll figure out how in love I am with you and things will be awkward. So let's just drop this.**

"Look, I am an adult Booth. I see men. I go out with them. On occasion, I sleep with them." _Why did I say that? "I sleep with them.." I can't believe I just said that._

"Hey, you know what? That's cool, but you don't even know who this guy is that you're meeting." Booth's insides churned in his stomach at the thought of her sleeping with other men. As his mind started to imagine Bones writhing beneath him in his king sized bed, he knew he had better get away from her very, very quickly.

"I have trekked through Tibet avoiding the Chinese army. I think I can handle meeting someone for dinner."

"Fine, you know what? You have fun with Dick431 or whatever his handle is." **Yes, Booth, act like a four-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. That's going to win her over.**

"Yeah, I will."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"Fine." **Oh, there's no sexual tension here.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter's so short. I just wanted to get one up while I'm trying to finish all of my summer reading before September.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bones stood outside Nolita's, pacing back and forth, waiting for David to show up. Sadly, she was secretly hoping that he wouldn't show up, and she could go back to the Jeffersonian and continue working on the case. Not quite the equivalent of a nice date at a romantic restaurant, but it would be so much more comfortable and fun.

She jumped as her cell phone rang, and smiled when she saw David's name on the caller id. Maybe he really can't show up.

"David, hi. Yeah I'm here well I guess I'm two doors down. No, I know the traffic on the beltway can be brutal. Okay. Bye.." _Damn. I **really** don't want to do this tonight_. A nagging part of her mind reminded her that if she was standing here, waiting for Booth in a pretty dress, she would magically be much more enthusaistic and willing to go on this date. _Well, Bones.. noo, not Bones, Temperance. I **hate** it when he calls me Bones. But not really. God help me, I think it's endearing. Never mind that, he's never going to be mine. So I just need to drop this and keep our working relationship professional._

Guns shot abruptly jarred Bones' line of thought as she quickly ducked behind the nearest car.Well, she wanted a way out of her date with David. Almost getting killed is a perfect excuse. _I wonder how Booth will react. Maybe he'll kill David out of suspicion and do us all a favor._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bones was working steadily in the lab, trying to get as much work done before Booth came and started yelling at her for not taking some time off. She knew she was being obnoxious and irritable, but she couldn't help but lash out at her collegues.

She grimaced as she saw Booth walk into the lab. _Don't let him do that thing to do where he smiles and you think your knees are going to melt and you're going to fall into his arms. Oh.. he looks pissed. I think he'll just be yelling. Yup, wait for it.. _

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?" _Yup, there is it. He wouldn't be Booth without that overprotective streak._

"Working. Why does everyone find that so odd?"_ Okay, I'll just pretend I hate it._

"Why? Oh, I don't know. Why? Because maybe an hour ago someone tried to kill you. I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue to work on these cases." **God, if something happened to her…**

"This is what I do Booth."

"Alright, look, whoever killed these victims wants to make sure you don't finish your investigation."

"Hundreds of criminals would like to stop what I do. Are you suggesting that I just give up my career?" _Now I can stop pretending to be mad because there is no way in hell he could ever get me to give up my career._

"Just be reasonable." **And don't get hurt, because I just might possibly die without you in my life every day.**

"Fine. Logic suggests that the shooter is involved in one of these cases so I should find out who killed them before he tries to shoot me again. Did forensics recover the bullets that were meant for me?" _Just stay calm. Don't do anything to push him away._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bones stood in the interrogation room, pacing quietly, waiting for Booth to bring in David. Despite her albiet false objection to bringing her date in for questioning, Booth refused to believe that he had nothing to do with the attack. She looked up, a little bit nervously, as the door opened and Booth walked in angrily, followed by a nervous looking man who Bones assumed to be David. He wasn't bad looking, she had to give him that.

"Temperance." David moved closer to shake hands with the forensic anthropologist.

"David." _Well, this could not be possibly more awkward._ She glanced down as they shook hands. He had nice hands, but there wasn't anything there. There just wasn't the same shudder that run up and down her spine and caused her to blush that there was whenever Booth touched her. Or breathed on her. Or looked at her. Or even came anywhere near her.

"Someone shot at you?" **No, buddy, she lost her cell phone. Why the hell do you think you're in the interrogation room. Get with the program.**

"Yeah."

"Oh my God." _There's no way this is going to work. He has no idea what Booth and I look at and see every single day._

"I know."

"What can I do?" David was trying to help, he really was. _He's cute. Just not for me._

"Excuse me, I'm special Agent Seeley Booth. I'll be asking the questions. You want to sit down." **Yes, and then you just walk right out of my girl's life.**

"I mean I didn't see anything. When I got to the restaurant I saw the cops, but I had no idea that it had to do with you." **Likely story.** Booth knew the chances of this dweeb being involved in the shooting were slim to none, but he might as well be a jerk while he had the chance.

"You're an investment banker. Good looking guy, but yet you find your woman online." **Okay, be professional Booth. **

"Excuse me?" David looked from Bones to Booth with an incredulous look on his face. 'How can he be asking me this? Ther must be something more going on between these two.'

"Can't you find any woman at work?" _Wait.. is he.. jealous? _

"Well, she was online too and she's a great looking doctor. Your picture doesn't do you justice by the way."

"Thank you. Your either. The resolution must not be very good online." Bones subtly gritted her teeth. Flirting with this guy was killing her.

'Bones."

"Oh, he's a Luddite." _Might as well get some teasing in while I have the chance._

"Hey."

"That's someone who's afraid of technology."

"I know what a Luddite is. So are you saying that you were stuck in traffic?" **Likely story… I hate this guy.**

"What you think I shot at her? I'm a fundraiser for the Brady Campaign against gun violence. Do you think I tried to kill you?" **Well, look, it's a little goody-too-shoes. This guy is annoying.**

"He has to do this."

"Yeah, I have to do this, so what time did you leave work?"

"About 6:45."

"Any witnesses?" **I'm having wayyyy to much fun with this.**

"Yeah. My assisant, the client I was with, the valet that saw me pull out of the parking garage. I mean, unless they are all suspects too." **Nice, throw some sarcasm in there. **Booth made a fist behind the table. **No, don't punch him… **

"We'll be talking to everyone." _It's like he's fourteen years old. But so cute. God this is **PATHETIC.**_

"Well, did you check the traffic report? It was a mess."

"He did."

"Do I have to get an attorney?" **See, showing signs of guilt. **Now David was starting to get a little bit nervous. Of course he didn't have anything to do with the shooting, but all these questions were going to uncover something. And besides, Booth seems like the kind of guy who could get anyone to confess to anything if he wanted it enough. Talk about intimadating.

"Just stay close in case we need you for anything else."

'Yeah, sure. I mean anything I can do to help."

David stood up and began to walk towards the door. Right as he was about to leave, Booth stopped him, deciding he could get in some teasing, and hopefully embarrass this stodgy investiment banker out of another date with Bones.

"So, this online thing, how long does it last because if it's just a way to hook up… I gotta tell you. It's pretty low." Now, David was starting to get angry. The whistle just put it over the edge.

'You know, one of my partners met his wife online." **Damn, that's creepy.**

"You're kidding?" **Oh, Bones, _please_ don't get any ideas.**

"No, they've been married for five years."

"Doesn't mean it's not creepy."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Did I miss something, cause I don't want to get in the way or between…" Finally, David had picked up on the hardly subtle vibe between the two partners.

"What? Uh, no." _But that's not what I want the answer to be. Is it wrong to get involved in this if my heart's not in it?_

"No." Booth looked at his partner as he reaffirmed the statement.

"No." David looked between the two partners. The resounding 'no' was obvious, but the repetion was starting to get a little redundant. There was _definitely_ something going on here.

"God." Booth closed the conversation to any more debate by a final nod of his head.

"Well, then, maybe we could reschedule dinner?" David knew his chances of this working out were slim to none, but he might as well give it a shot.

"No." **Whoops. That was smooth, Seeley. Nice going.**

"Sure." _Why did I just agree to that?_

"Great."

'You know, I think someone needs this room. Let's go." Booth stepped in between David and his partner, making sure he didn't try to cop a feel or anything. He did not trust this guy.

"Ah yeah, sure. Well, I'll e-mail you. Stay safe."

"She will stay safe." **Not because of you.**

"He's nice, don't you think?" _I'll just try to gage his reaction, see if he's still as jealous as he seemed before._

"Yeah, he's nice as a suspect. What? Hello?" Booth traced Brennan's line of sight, seeing that it unfortunately landed on the retreating back on his new favorite person to hate. He moved in front of her, still trying to get her attention.

"Bones.. Let's just go, alright. We have work to do."

AN: So, what'd ya think? Reviews are lovely.


End file.
